campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaffre Hawk
Zaffre Hawk is a character in The Gauntlet, an Exalted 3rd Edition Campaign. History Zaffre Hawk was born a member of The Viniri, a part of the Salt-Blooded Fishers. Taught to fish at a young age, Zaffre at first resented leaving The Wailing Enclave, finding the sea to be a terrifying, unknown place. On one excursion to find rarer fish his boat was beset by a storm, his father cast overboard. While the ship survived Zaffre was one of the only survivors of the crew, who were promptly beset by pirates known as the Crimson Leaves. Zaffre and another boy were the only survivors of the clash with the pirates, both too weak to fight and considered for slavery instead of death. Soon, however, Zaffre demonstrated his value as a member of the crew, and thus while his companion was dropped off at a port and never seen again, Zaffre himself was dubbed Crimson Thunder. Years of service to the Crimson Leaves saw Thunder raised to the post of Quartermaster. A fearsome warrior, Thunder was also seen as a good foil to the captain. As wealth and many more riches came Thunder's way he couldn't imagine any other life. One night, however, their ship, the Scarlet Willow, was beset by a supernatural attack. Spirits, ghosts or some manner of Specter assaulted the vessel, slaughtering the crew. As Thunder was confronted by the spirits however he awakened his true nature, that of a Solar Exalted. By the next dawn, the ship was in tatters, the crew was dead, but the spirits were gone and Thunder remained. Limping the remnants of the ship to the nearest port and sold off what valuables he could. Unsure of what to do with himself, Crimson redubbed himself, now going by Zaffre Hawk. Partnering wth a woman he'd met name Scarlet of the Seas, Zaffre at first sought out lucrative merchant opportunities. It was during his brief stint as a trader that Zaffre managed to acquire many treasures, including the Armor of the Azure Whirlwind and the Meteor Glaive. The greatest prize to Hawk, however, was not the spear or the armor, but a simple wooden pipa. Memories of Hawk's youth, spent playing music with his friends, overwhelmed him, and he told Scarlet that they would get a boat and roam the islands, looking to become musicians. Scarlet was skeptical of Hawk's plans but did concede that roaming on a boat would be good for business. The two now travel the waters on their humble vessel, blocked at every turn by adventure. Quests * Remove Curse of the Seas * Deliver Letter to Silver Nettle Stats Attributes Abilities Specialties Experience Advancements * Raise Wits from 2 to 3 ** Time Remaining: 78 Days * Raise Dexterity from 3 to 4 ** Time Remaining: 112 Days * Raising Stamina from 4 to 5 ** Time Remaining: 159 Days Health and Defenses Merits Ambidextrous * Level: 1 Hawk suffers no penalty for using his off-hand. Artifact: Armor * Level: 3 Hawk possesses the Armor of the Azure Whirlwind, Blue Jade Articulate Plate armor. The armor's unique property causes it to only have a -1 movement penalty rather than the typical -2. Artifact: Spear * Level: 3 Hawk possesses the Meteor Glaive, a Starmetal Longfang spear. The spear's unique property allows it to have Reaching. Martial Artist * Level: 4 Hawk is able to gain the Martial Arts ability. Resources * Level: 1 Thanks to some sage investments, Hawk earns less than 1 shekel a year in jade, less than 64 koku a year in cash, or less than 60 dinars a year in silver. Retainer * Level: 2 Hawk has a partner, Scarlet of the Seas. As Hawk finances their adventures, Scarlet defers to him. As Hawk's associate, she specializes in maintaining their boat as well as dealing with the port locals. Intimacies Charms Graceful Crane Stance * Cost: 3m; * Mins: Athletics 1, Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: One scene * Prerequisite Charms: None Hawk gains perfect balance. Monkey Leap Technique * Cost: 2m; * Mins: Athletics 2, Essence 1 * Type: Supplemental * Keywords: None * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None Hawk can jump super well. Foe-Vaulting Method * Cost: 3i; * '''Mins: Athletics 2, Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: Graceful Crane Stance, Monkey Leap Technique Hawk does a cool flip over his opponent. Drifting Leaf Elusion * Cost: 1m; * Mins: Dodge 2, Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None Hawk defies dodging logic. Spirit-Detecting Glance * Cost:'''3m; * '''Mins: Occult 1, Essence 1 * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: None * Duration: One scene * Prerequisite Charms: None Hawk can see ghosts. Tiger’s Dread Symmetry * Cost: —; * Mins: Presence 3, Essence 1 * Type: Permanent * Keywords: None * Duration: Permanent * Prerequisite Charms: None Hawk's presence is tiger-like and awesome. Whirlwind Armor-Donning Prana * Cost: 2m; * Mins: Resistance 1, Essence 1 * Type: Simple * Keywords: None * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None Hawk can put on armor super fast yo. Ox-Body Technique * Levels: 2 * Cost: —; * Mins: Resistance 1, Essence 1 * Type: Permanent * Keywords: Stackable * Duration: Permanent * Prerequisite Charms: None Hawk has more health. Body-Mending Meditation * Cost: 10m; * Mins: Resistance 2, Essence 1 * Type: Simple * Keywords: Mute * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: Ox-Body Technique Hawk can heal faster than normal. Precision of the Striking Raptor * Cost: 1m; * Mins: Thrown 1, Essence 1 * Type: Supplemental * Keywords: Withering-only * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None Hawk can ignore the problem of range. Steel Storm Descending * Cost: 2m; * Mins: Thrown 2, Essence 1 * Type: Supplemental * Keywords: Decisive-only * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: Precision of the Striking Raptor Hawk can make potentially deadly throwing weapon attacks have even more potential to be deadly. Falling Scythe Flash * Cost: 5m; * Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 1; * Type: Supplemental * Keywords: Dual * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None Hawk's attacks are even mightier. Revolving Crescent Defense * Cost: 4m, 1i; * Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 1; * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: Mastery, Uniform * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: None Hawk can turn penalties into penaltunities. White Reaper Form * Cost: 8m; * Mins: Martial Arts 4, Essence 1; * Type: Simple * Keywords: Form * Duration: One scene * Prerequisite Charms: Falling Scythe Flash, Revolving Crescent Defense Hawk becomes so awesome he is the Master Chief. Bleeding Crescent Strike * Cost: 5m; * Mins: Martial Arts 4, Essence 2; * Type: Supplemental * Keywords: Mastery, Terrestrial, Uniform * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: White Reaper Form Hawk's good hits can become even better, especially against too many ninjas. Flickering Corona Barrier * Cost: 2m; * Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 1; * Type: Reflexive * Keywords: Mastery, Uniform * Duration: Instant * Prerequisite Charms: White Reaper Form Hawk's better at blocking, especially against too many ninjas. Equipment Weapons Armor Category:Player Characters Category:The Gauntlet Category:Exalted